


Jealousy

by malecpriorities



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AHH, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jakan makes me mad., M/M, Malec, My baby is growing up., No Means No, Possessive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecpriorities/pseuds/malecpriorities
Summary: Magnus and Alec are both jealous people.Sometimes being so good looking doesn't work in their favor, especially when they continually get flirted with in front of each other.





	1. The New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new Shadowhunter in the Institute and Magnus doesn't like how he's eyeing Alec. 
> 
> Magnus was sure that the day was going to end with him almost killing this guy, but things don't quite go as planned. 
> 
> Consent is important, dude mans.

Magnus liked to think that he was a fairly reasonable man. He was polite to those who weren't horrid, he was fairly level headed and he never had a temper. 

However, all those wonderful qualities went out the window when he saw a new Shadowhunter checking his Alexander out. 

Alec was training a few younger Shadowhunters, who had been visiting from another Institute about how to act around the Downworlders of New York - hence why Magnus was there - when he noticed the boy looking at Alexander in a way that wasn't appropriate. He tried his best to pay attention to Alec and glare at the Shadowhunter, but eventually listening to Alec became necessary. 

"This is Magnus Bane. He is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, so you all are to treat him with nothing but respect. Where you are from, warlocks may be looked down upon, but here they are highly regarded. He helps the Shadowhunters here, without question. You all will address him as Mr. Bane, unless he requests otherwise. Magnus, go ahead," Alec said, backing away and gesturing to the crowd. 

Magnus did his best to put on a serious yet kind face and began his speech. "Hello young Shadowhunters. As you now know, I am Magnus Bane. There are three other important Downworld leaders, who you will have to interact with eventually. Raphael Santiago, New York Clan Leader, Lucian Garroway, New York wolf pack leader, and of course the Seelie Queen. You have all most likely heard of at least one of them." 

A hand shot up in the small crowd, and Magnus nodded his head towards the person. "Lucian is a Shadowhunter name, isn't it?" 

"Yes. Lucian, or Luke as he tends to go by, used to be Lucian Graymark before he was betrayed by his Parabatai. I would be sure you all would know this story, but perhaps only people in New York are familiar with it. Anyway, as a heads up, out of us all, Luke is the one who you will most likely get help from. I'm here for your superiors. Such as Alexander and his siblings. Coming to me won't get you anywhere, as I have many clients on a daily basis. Raphael is rather cranky most of the time and doesn't enjoy the company of Shadowhunters after Alexander here punched him a few times. And of course, the wonderful Seelie Queen is just a raging bitch. Don't mess with her." 

Magnus eventually finished up his speech, forgetting about the pair of eyes that were wandering around his boyfriend's body. 

~*~*~

Alec dismissed everyone and turned towards Magnus when a hand caught him by the elbow. He turned around and quickly pulled his arm around. 

"Sorry, Alec, I didn't mean to startle you." Alec saw one of the new Shadowhunters standing in front him. He was a good 6 inches shorter than him, but it felt like Alec was being towered over. That didn't stop him from being his usual self.

"Uh, that's Mr. Lightwood to you. What can I do for you?" Alec said, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"Right, Mr. Lightwood. I'm Jakan Hawkwain. I go by Jake." Jake put his hand out and Alec tentatively took it. Jake held on a little longer than necessary, but Alec finally reclaimed his own hand.

"Alright Jake. What do you need?" Alec looked at him, giving him the best 'you are being extremely annoying right now' look that he could. 

"I was actually wondering if you would go on a date with me sometime. Get drinks?" Jake looked at him smirking.

Magnus started to step forward but Alec minutely shook his head. Magnus got the hint and took a step back. 

"I'm sorry, but no thank you." Alec said as politely as possible. 

"Oh, come on. You're known for always being in this Institute. Do something to have some fun." Alec could tell that Magnus was getting irritated, but Alec knew he wouldn't do anything unless it got out of hand. 

"Look, Jake, I have a boyfriend." Alec couldn't believe he was being flirted with right now, and he didn't want it. 

"Well, clearly that boyfriend of yours isn't taking care of you very well." Jakan leaned in, putting his hands on Alec's arms. He lowered his voice so that no one could hear them. "I know that you need a real man to fuck you hard. I can do that for you, release a lot that tension in your shoulders." 

Alec was already uncomfortable, but it just got worse when Jake's hands snaked their way up his arms to slowly massage his shoulders. Alec tried to shrug his hands off, but Jake just tightened his hands on his shoulders. 

"We don't have to be anything besides fuck buddies. It'd be good for you." Jake drug his hands down Alec's chest. Alec quickly grabbed him by the wrists and tossed his hands off of him. 

"I'll say it once more. No. I appreciate your interest, but I do not reciprocate the interest." Jake wasn't listening at all. He took one finger and tucked it inside the waistband of Alec's jeans. 

"I know you want me. I saw the way you looked at me. Your boyfriend doesn't love you, at least not when you're fucking. I would love you during sex. Considering as that's all we'd be–" Jake's voice was cut off by Alec digging his knee into his lower stomach while simultaneously grabbing his wrists and twisting. 

"First lesson while you're here at the New York Institute is that no means no. I have a boyfriend," Alec lowered his voice slightly so Magnus wouldn't hear him, " who I plan on proposing to very soon." He now raised his voice back to a normal tone, with a tinge of fire in it. "Even if I didn't have a boyfriend I would still say no. I can tell when someone's good in bed and you definitely aren't. If you're good in bed you don't need to brag about it. Let other people brag about it." 

After a brief pause, he decided to add, "Like my boyfriend. He doesn't brag about being good in bed because his reputation says enough. I mean, have you heard about Magnus Bane? Everyone knows that he's amazing in bed. Especially me."

Alec turned to his boyfriend, who was clearly hiding his laughter, and walked towards him. As he walked away from the Shadowhunter who was in shock, he said, "Your on weapons cleaning duty. This isn't punishment for pushing me, but punishment for not understanding consent or the word no." 

Magnus took this moment to add his piece. With a flourish of his hands, a dictionary appeared in the Shadowhunter's hands. "Here's a dictionary. You'd better take a look at no. Oh and while you're at it, look up the word boyfriend. That's another one you need to understand better." 

Alec took Magnus's hand and they walked out of the room, both content with the fact that they had each other, which was more than perfect. Especially when they worked so well together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm writing the next chapter... 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments :''') 
> 
> Also CONSENT IS IMPORTANT GUYS


	2. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec Lightwood knew he was jealous. It wasn't just common knowledge for him. 
> 
> What he didn't know was that his jealously could turn into happiness so quickly.

Alec Lightwood was a jealous person. He knew and accepted that. It wasn't because he was afraid the people around him were going to leave or because he was insecure. It was because he worked so hard to get what he had and keep it, that he wasn't going to let anyone take it away from him. Or threaten to take it away. 

The first time he realized he was the jealous type was when Jace first moved into the Institute. He was afraid that Izzy would stop going to him for brotherly advice or that she would stop looking up to him. All in all, he was afraid that Jace would replace him as Izzy's big brother. For a while before Jace came to the Institute, Alec tried to convince his parents to find another home for him, purely because he loved being Izzy's big brother. 

When Clary came to the Institute, Alec didn't like her at all. He told himself and anyone or anything that would listen that it was because she was just causing issue after issue. He knew, however, that it was because Jace clearly had feelings for this girl and Alec didn't enjoy watching the stolen glances and smiles they shared. Alec had established a relationship between Jace and him, where Jace could barely feel Alec's feelings through the bond and he never showed on his face what was going on in his mind. Then the redhead walks into the Institute and threatens to decimate what he had worked so hard to build. 

When he threw away his marriage- albeit not a happy marriage- with Lydia for Magnus and risked being stripped of his runes purely because he was gay, he knew that he was going to get jealous of something happening with Magnus down the line. It was an inevitable truth, no matter how much Alec didn't want that. 

Surprisingly, he had gotten fairly far in the relationship with Magnus with only a couple short bursts of jealousy. There had been the time when Camille kissed Magnus, but Alec had gotten more angry at Camille than jealous about them kissing. He also had times where nothing specifically triggered him into being jealous. He would just think back to all the people who had been with Magnus. It wasn't that Alec expected Magnus to be alone his entire life until Alec came along. It was actually quite the opposite. He was jealous that all those people knew Magnus as well as he wanted to know Magnus. 

This was different than the other times he got jealous about something that had to do with Magnus. Normally he would clench his jaw and stay quiet. This time, he saw red. He could not believe someone was flirting with Magnus, while Magnus himself acted like he had no clue that this woman was being anything other than friendly. Alec logically knew that Magnus probably did think that, but at this point he wasn't thinking logically. He was letting his jealousy take the reins in this situation. 

Magnus had somehow managed to drag Alec to Pandemonium. Magnus told Alec that he had to make an appearance there sometime soon, or else it'd seem like he didn't even own the place anymore. He knew when Magnus was being a little bit of a drama queen, and this was definitely one of those times. 

Magnus pulled Alec to the bar, and they both took a seat. Magnus ordered them drinks and Alec turned around to watch people dancing, especially those who were dancing horribly. 

When he finally turned back to Magnus, there was a seelie girl leaning in a little too close to Magnus. Alec didn't hear what she said, but Magnus smiled at whatever it was. The seelie rubbed her hand on Magnus's arm and Magnus leaned back slightly. Alec didn't register Magnus leaning back. He vision was focused in on the hand on his boyfriend's bicep. 

Alec listened in on their conversation, and caught bits of what she was saying. The music was too loud so all he could hear was, "Work out... hot... my number?.... too bad.... call me anyway...." 

The seelie leaned in and left a peck on Magnus's cheek and that sent Alec over the edge. He twisted Magnus in his barstool, and put one hand on the back of his neck, the other on his cheek. Alec used his hands to lead Magnus's face to his own and he slammed their lips together. 

All the feelings he had, the hate, jealousy, envy, went flying away and were replaced with feelings of love, pride, warmth, but most importantly a feeling of home. 

Alec broke away from the kiss quickly enough to see the girl's face. Her eyebrows were lifted and her face was white. It slowly turned red with embarrassment and she turned away. Alec didn't take the time to watch her walk away, but dived back into the kiss he shared with Magnus. 

Alec felt one of Magnus's hands travel up his back to tangle into his hair and the other trailed down his front. 

The world melted away and it felt like the only thing that mattered was keeping his lips on Magnus's lips as long as Magnus would allow him to. 

Alec could barely remember why the kiss had begun, but he never wanted it to end. Their lips always seemed to mesh together seamlessly and their touches sent fire down the other's spine. 

When the need for air became prevalent, they broke away from each other and rested their foreheads together. 

"Alexander," Magnus said breathlessly, "What brought that on?" 

"You're mine." Alec said. 

Alec captured Magnus's lips back into a kiss. He let his lips drag down Magnus's face, leaving feather light kissed on his chin before he made his way to his neck. 

"Do.. you want to... take this back... home?" Magnus asked in between his gasps of air. 

"Yes." Alec roughly declared before biting Magnus's neck hard enough to leave a bruise. He smoothed it over with his tongue, as if he could use a lick as a sort of apology. 

Alec reluctantly pulled away from worshiping his boyfriend's neck while they made their way to the alley behind the club to make the portal. 

~*~*~

Anyone who saw the pair, wouldn't take much thought to realize the two were absolutely in love with one another. They walked hand in hand, no space between them. Magnus was resting his head on Alec's arm, and he looked up Alec's arm to be met with the same look of tenderness and love from Alec's eyes, which weren't looking anywhere except his boyfriend's face. They both had stupid, lovesick smiles on their faces. Behind that all, there was a spark of lust and passion. 

As they walked, Magnus asked, "Was this about that girl flirting with me?" 

"Maybe." Alec gruffly replied

"You are impossible, Alexander Lightwood. She wouldn't have gotten me even if we weren't together. Did you see her?" Magnus stated while laughing slightly. 

Alec grinned. "You're forgetting two things, Mags."

"Oh am I? And what are those two things?" Magnus asked with a grin that matched the one on Alec's face. 

Alec leaned down to Magnus's ear as if to tell an important secret. "I only have eyes for you." 

Magnus's smile grew even wider as he listened to the words Alec said to him. "What's the second thing?"

"I don't like girls." Alec let out a genuine laugh, one that was reserved for Magnus himself. It wasn't that Alec's family didn't make him happy, it was just that he was so accustomed to being repressed and unhappy around them that they rarely got to witness his unadulterated joy. 

Magnus rolled his eyes as he laughed and swatted his hand at his boyfriend's chest. He looked up and they were in the alleyway. Magnus opened up a portal in front of them. 

"Take me to bed, Shadowhunter." Magnus said, igniting that spark of lust. 

"It'd be my pleasure." Alec said as he grabbed the lapels of Magnus's jacket and connected their lips once again. He pushed Magnus backwards into the portal and they stepped into the loft. 

Magnus hadn't figured out what he did to deserve Alec yet. All he knew was that he wouldn't let him go without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed? 
> 
> This wasn't as good as the previous chapter, but this was more focused on their feelings towards each other because I'm still trying to deal with their breakup lmao. 
> 
> Next chapter will be much much better and more focused on BAMF malec.


End file.
